I hope you are saying words of love
by SnowyCocoa
Summary: After being involved in an accident, Feliciano loses the ability to speak normally. When will Germany be able to give a response to Italy? When will Italy be able to make Germany understand? Contains GerIta.


Snowy: Ni hao! This is my first story so don't expect it to be good, ah? Thank you for reading this awful Hetalia fanfiction ah!

~/~/~/~/~

SnowyCocoa does not own Hetalia. All she owns is a small notebook she uses to write stories.

~\~\~\~\~

Italy Veneziano was looking forward to spending his day off with Germany. After all, it had been a whole week since they had last had a casual outing together because of the riduculous amount of meetings they had to attend. To Feliciano, the seven days felt more like seven years.

He dressed in his sailor outfit and ate a light breakfast before heading out to meet his best friend in the whole world despite his fratello's protests about how Germany was a potato bastard and going into a full-on rant about Nazis.

As Feliciano had expected, Germany was waiting under the place they had picked out. It was nearby the park and it had some of the most beautiful flowers, complete with a minature fountain. There was also a field a five minute's walk away from the place. Italy immediately ran up to greet the blue eyed nation.

"Ve~ Germany, let's go see the flowers~" Feliciano chirped, tugging his friend's arm along as they walked (in Italy's case, marched) on the street. The German sighed at Italy's silly and childish antics but followed the over-enthusiastic descendant of Rome nonetheless.

Life certainly had become different -in a good way, of course- since Feliciano had come around. The endless days were no longer dull and grey now that his first friend had painted it with vibrant colours. Ludwig's cheeks flushed red in embarassment, remembering how he used to talk to Herr Stick due to his loneliness.

"... then we'll eat pasta for lunch!" Italy finished his rambling about their plans for the day. He danced around, skipping in excitement for the wonderful day ahead. He was too wrapped up in the moment that he did not realize he had stepped right into the middle of a busy road.

~/~/~/~/~

The horrid memory of the screeching of tyres and the display of Italy falling into the gravel, motionless and bloody replayed in the screenplay of Germany's dreamscape. He had not seen the car speeding across the street and was not able to provide defence for the weaker nation. The passerbys did not bother to help when the car crashed into Italy, preferring to stand and watch while posting pictures on the Internet, leaving Germany screaming Italy's name with desperation and fear in his voice.

Italy was admitted to the hospital and was forced to stay there because other than being wounded by the rocks on the road, he had also sustained some damage to his head and was currently comatose. Germany had not once left Italy's side for a single day since the accident had occurred.

"West? West, wake up!" Germany's eyes snapped open to reveal his brother Prussia standing across Italy's bed with his arms on his hips with a stance that closely resembled an angry housewife. The albino shook his head in disapproval at the younger nation.

"West, you can't stay like this. Italy won't get better any sooner if you refuse to get a proper night's rest." Prussia said uncharacteristically softly, his brotherly and responsible side showing at the sight of Germany's sad face. No matter how annoying he may be, he was deeply worried for his younger brother and he knew Ludwig felt the same way.

Germany knew what he was doing was not good for his health but he just could not help himself. Italy had been unconcious for almost 2 weeks already and Germany was afraid of losing the one person who brought light into his life, the first person who was willing to try and put up with Germany's strictness for the sake of friendship and the one person who cherished every moment spent with Germany. Fortunately for him, he was saved from replying his older brother because at that very moment, the doors were pushed open and Romano walked into the room.

"What are you still doing here?" Romano asked quietly, directing the question to both brothers. Perhaps it was from the unusual and rare omission of the term 'potato bastard' that Lovino's worry for his fratellino was apparent. He always denied caring for his brother due to his tsundere attitude but everyone knew how much he cared for his younger brother.

"...ey...?"

All three heads whipped around to the source of the familiar voice. Italy was sitting upright on the hospital bed, confused and memories blurry about what had happened to him. Germany felt relief rush to every part of his body. Even Romano looked happy to some extent.

"Italy! You're awake!" Germany said with tears almost forming in his eyes.

"Wvsu... TePPand... Svey?" Italy managed.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, for what Italy had just said sounded like complete gibberish. Nobody understood a single word he had said. The doctor, who had been standing in a corner listening in on their conversation because she had found a new source of drama, stepped in.

"Hmm... interesting..." she duly noted, holding Italy and examining him closely. Italy immediately flinched when her soft hands came in contact with his wounded and bandaged head. "Apparently, Mr. Vargas, you have damaged your Broca's Area, which has functions linked to speech production."

There was a brief pause of silence, until Germany spoke up.

"Wait, so Feliciano can't talk properly anymore?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Can't you fix him?"

The doctor threw him the glance of regret one would fear to see when their loved ones were in the hospital after a fatal injury, and with a heavy heart, she quietly replied, "I'm sorry. Some things just cannot be fixed."

"What do you mean by that, you !#$ ^& ?!" Romano demanded, glaring at her furiously. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. However, his eyes, the windows to the soul, did not contain anger. Instead, it was filled with desperation, almost pleading for her to help his brother.

Italy, still a bit confused, tugged at the hem of the doctor's clothes. She turned around to face the Italian with guilt in her eyes. Italy did not know what she meant.

"Wvsu TePPand SVey?" Italy asked, but as soon as he heard the words that left his lips, he knew exactly what had happened. Nobody would be able to understand anything he said. He was alone, with no means of communication.

"BhnGi Wrutzn SVey!" Italy cried, hoping someone would be able to understand the words he was trying to form. To his disappointment, everyone merely looked at him sadly.

"I can't understand you, Feliciano." Germany told him dejectedly. To him, it was complete and utter blasphemy. Italy felt warm tears stream down his face. Why couldn't they understand what he was trying to say?

'I'm sorry,' Italy thought miserably. 'I'm sorry my words weren't able to reach you...'

~/~/~/~/~

Snowy: Okie dokie~ So this story is kinda based on Hello Again by Rin and Len, but it follows its own plot, ah. And no, Italy is NOT speaking another language. He really is speaking gibberish. Review and I'll give you a hug~ !


End file.
